


dark eremin drabbles

by erenadjacent



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Beating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenadjacent/pseuds/erenadjacent
Summary: collection of dark!eren drabbles. Originally uploaded in 2018, prompts taken from my tumblr blog. I believe at least one of these came from @minxiebutt, so I've gifted it to you here for your viewing pleasure, lovely <3
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minxiebutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxiebutt/gifts).



> prompt: _If you’re still wanting to write dark eremin.... what about one taking their frustration out on the other, in a very physical way? < 3 _

Armin’s stomach turns uneasily as he stares at the heavy, clouded green bottle sitting innocuously on Eren’s dresser. The peeling wrapper denotes a Sina vineyard – he wracks his brains, trying to recall any recent experiments involving the effect of alcohol.

“Where’d you get that?” he asks, nodding towards the bedside as he fiddles with the buckles on his chest.

“Cellars,” Eren says noncommittally, shrugging his straps off his shoulders. He turns away, pulling his shirt over his head in one smooth motion. It pushes his hair into short, sweaty spikes, highlighting the gauntness of his cheeks.

“Oh,” Armin says, nodding again, and turns around to strip his own shirt off.

There’s a rustle from behind, and in seconds there’s a cool, glass touch to the back of Armin’s neck. He stiffens. Panic pumps his heart in quick, harsh beats as Eren’s knuckles skate gently over his cheekbone.

Eren’s laugh is low and thick in his ear, and Armin stumbles forwards, catches himself on the bedside table. “Eren, no.”

“Eren, no,” Eren mocks, digs his fingers into Armin’s hip and coerces him around. He swings the bottle from his right hand, taps the base against Armin’s sternum before pulling his arm back. “Bottom’s up, ‘min,” he grins, and slings the bottle forwards as hard as he can.

 _“Ere–“_ Armin groans weakly, breath knocking out of him with a whoosh that rings as clear as the sound of the heavy glass cutting through the air as it’s yanked back and struck forwards like a truncheon.

_again._

_and again._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt(s): _“maybe if you beg a little more I’ll accept your pathetic apology”_ \+ _“you’ve mistaken me for someone who is merciful”_

Armin pants, too exhausted to even try focusing on the dark slats of the gnarled wood floor. Sticky, red drool drips from his lips and over his chin, sweet from when Eren upended a bottle of spiced wine, shoving the bottleneck down his throat until he was choking and spitting up cloves.

Eren’s fingers tap against the makeshift pillar Armin’s bound to, hoary rope woven tight and itching against his skin. “I think,” he begins, as Armin struggles weakly once more, clipped, desperate whines falling from his lips. “You’ve mistaken me for someone merciful.” There’s a shrill wooden squeal as his fingers drag downwards, weaving through the greasy strands of Armin’s hair and yanking his head flush with the wood.

A switchblade appears in his free hand, rusty and silver from careful disuse. Armin’s toes curl, breath stuttering; a strike of lust pulses through his chest, so hot and unwanted he chokes on air.

Eren grins, feral in the dimming light. “Tell you what, ‘Min. Maybe if you beg a little…” he kicks forward, kneeing Armin hard in the chest and pausing to admire the tense poise of his captive’s slight, aching body. He fists the knife in his hand like a cock, pulling long strokes over its blade, delicate in a way that makes Armin’s mouth water.

“...I’ll accept your pathetic apology.”


End file.
